The present invention relates to the new and distinct Hosta plant, Hosta ‘Bridal Falls’ discovered by Hendrik Jan van den Top at a nursery in Barneveld, The Netherlands in the summer of 2009 as an uninduced whole plant mutation in a tissue cultured crop of Hosta ‘Niagara Falls’ (not patented). The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by division at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and by sterile plant tissue culture, and in both asexual propagation systems found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.